Flowers For Hours
Incomplete) Flowers For Hours, is the story of Hara and her quest to collect a considerable amount of seeds from rare and dangerous flora for the garden of Phula. Party Members * Hara Ska * Shaw Notley * Esi * Ais Clearwater Notable NPC's * Phula * Albia and Raen * Less Notable NPC's * Kulgin * Durlam and Jusif * Locations * The Northern Continent ** Delphinius *** The Eye ** Alii *** Skiri **** Fleurs Par La Forêt *** The Orchard of Forever *** The Abandoned Randos' Castle *** Small Farming Town Events Session 1 * Hara finds the “Adventurer Wanted” poster * Hara travels on a rickety ship for a month, which sinks just as they get into port * Hara travels to Skiri, Alii * Hara meets Shaw, and is not impressed. * Hara and Shaw go to Fleurs Par La Forêt and meet Esi, * Phula gives them their quest: Find seeds for all the plants on this list * Hara and Esi travel into the forest, and encounter an Elvish woman, who essentially tells them to leave. * They all go to sleep. Session 2 * Hara and Esi attempt to prank Shaw, and fail miserably * Hara eats breakfast as Shaw drinks, and Esi gets ready to go * They all leave the inn, and after settling where and how they are going to travel, they take off. * They travel going north up Alii, planning to head to Salyia the long way around. * They see an apple tree, blooming in the wrong season (spring). Session 3-7? Fuck lost track * The gang investigates the Apple tree, finding The Orchard of Forever! * The OoF has been being raided and ruined by near by bandits. * The two lovely ladies, Albia and Raen, ask Hara and gang to rid them of the problem, * “Quest: Apple Bandits” Accepted * Dwayne “ The Rock” Johnson, an earth and fire elemental is brought into being * The gang goes and kills almost all of the bandits * Exceptions being: * Hara convinces Ais, one of the bandits, that they are a sex worker who has been hired for him. * After attempting to kill him, Ais hides behind a bed and vows a forever debt in exchange for his life. * Hara locks him in the room, with the intent of returning for him later. * After killing half of a particularly large group, the half-elf rogue Jusif knocked himself out * After seeing this the remaining bandit in the room Durlam, a dwarven fighter surrendered. * The two were allowed to leave under the promise of never causing trouble for the Orchard again. * The group takes out the main leaders: * Shaw Finds a puppy * Hara Finds: The circlet of ever glow and is not eternally raidiating 5 ft of light. Also, the speaking sword of sass. * The group returns and sleeps, and then bickers over breakfast. * The group returns to the Orchard of Forever, and is rewarded with Pie! * The group goes to the small farming town which is dingy and sad. * A man in mourning reports that a necromancer has his wife. Category:Run by: Mikey Category:Single-Player Campaign